


More Than Words

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Plays Guitar, Castiel Sings, Castiel Takes Lessons from Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Plays Guitar, Dean Sings, Duet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel takes guitar lessons from Dean





	More Than Words

Castiel thought he heard music coming from one of vast corridors of the bunker. It didn’t sound like the records Dean would play or the music Sam had on his iPod. He went to investigate and found Dean sitting on a trunk in one of the storage rooms, plucking an acoustic guitar. 

 

“Oh. Hey, Cas.” Dean stopped playing when he noticed he wasn’t alone.

 

“Dean...I didn’t know you played. That was beautiful.”

 

Dean ducked his head and blushed a little. “Learned when I was a kid. This girl was giving lessons to the guys in the group home I landed in. Thought I could get close enough to flirt but I actually had a knack for it. Found this thing, tuned it, and you heard me messing around with a few chords.”

 

“Do you think, perhaps, you could teach me?” Cas asked.

 

“I mean, I guess. You don’t have like a  _ Matrix _ download for that?”

 

“I can read music, like any language. I’ve never played an instrument. I suppose I can watch tutorials online…”

 

Dean shook his head. “Nah. You wanna learn, I’ll show you.” He picked up the guitar and plucked each string to explain the pitch. Then he adjusted his fingers over the strings on the neck to play a couple chords.

 

Castiel nodded. Dean had him sit down and placed the guitar in his hands. From behind, Dean guided Cas’ fingers into place and had him strum. It was a little strange at first but Cas started to get the hang of it. Dean gave him a proud smile at his first lesson.

 

“Hey, you wanna go hit up a couple pawn shops? Probably get you a decent guitar so we can both play,” Dean suggested. “I’ll tune it for you and you can practice whenever you want.”

 

“Thank you, Dean. I’d like that.”

 

***

 

Castiel continued his lessons with Dean whenever they had some down time in the bunker. After a few weeks he’d learned how to accompany Dean when he played. Sometimes Dean would sing and it made Cas happy to see him feel relaxed enough to share that with him. When Dean sang along in the car it was more comical. Alone, his voice reminded Castiel of angels.

 

It was during a hunt that took Sam and Dean away for a few days that Castiel printed out some sheet music to learn. It was simple enough for him to play but he never really used his voice to sing. It came out deep and harsh at first but he kept at it until it softened.

 

When Dean came back and went to look for him, he found him in their practice room. Castiel’s eyes were closed and Dean stilled so as not to disturb him.

 

_ Saying I love you _ __   
_ Is not the words I want to hear from you _ __   
_ It's not that I want you _ __   
_ Not to say, but if you only knew _ __   
_ How easy it would be to show me how you feel _ __   
_ More than words is all you have to do to make it real _ __   
_ Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _ __   
_ 'Cause I'd already know _ __   
__   
_ What would you do if my heart was torn in two _ __   
_ More than words to show you feel _ __   
_ That your love for me is real _ __   
_ What would you say if I took those words away _ __   
_ Then you couldn't make things new _ __   
_ Just by saying I love you _ __   
__   
_ More than words _ __   
__   
_ Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand _ __   
_ All you have to do is close your eyes _ __   
_ And just reach out your hands and touch me _ __   
_ Hold me close don't ever let me go _ __   
_ More than words is all I ever needed you to show _ __   
_ Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _ __   
_ 'Cause I'd already know _ __   
__   
_ What would you do if my heart was torn in two _ __   
_ More than words to show you feel _ __   
_ That your love for me is real _ __   
_ What would you say if I took those words away _ __   
_ Then you couldn't make things new _ __   
_ Just by saying I love you _ __   
__   
__ More than words   
  


Castiel strummed out the flourish and was startled to hear clapping. “That was beautiful, Cas,” Dean said as he approached him. He knew the song so he sat beside Cas and picked up his guitar. “Wanna do this together?”

 

Cas was nervous but Dean let him take the melody while he harmonized the lyrics. Their voices meshed perfectly when Dean took the higher notes. When they finished the song, Dean set down his guitar and gently took Castiel’s from him. He took Cas’ hands in his and raised them up to stand facing one another.

 

Dean took one step into his personal space and nuzzled their noses before a soft, tentative kiss. Cas kissed him back before pulling away and offering up a shy smile. “I didn’t know you felt the same way.”

 

“More than words, Cas,” Dean replied.   


**Author's Note:**

> The song is "More Than Words" by Extreme from 1990


End file.
